yer loss
by cerruenos
Summary: he had his chance, and he blew it . now it's someone else's turn. .. . AU.Romy, as if I'd write anything else! sorry , guys, this is a one-shot. no powers.its based on a song-see if you can guess which one


He had known it was a mistake.

He hadn't thought – okay, he had. But he'd known, the minute she came home and found him and Monique together on the couch, his hands on her ass, her tongue in his mouth – (god, that had been good) had heard the door slam and seen her expression – he had known, then, that he was going to regret that infidelity for the rest of his life.

It was her expression that was the scariest, he reflected. Those beautiful, soulful, shaded green eyes, the pretty porcelain face, framed by wavy auburn and ivory hair. That body that was just made for sin, all curves and angles, full breasts and long legs. It had been totally blank that night, completely expressionless. Rogue Hewlett, his almost fiancé, had walked through the door, seen him fucking another woman, and walked right out again.

He hadn't regretted his actions at the time, mainly because he was too busy screwing the latest in his string of conquests.

But man – oh – man, was he regretting it now.

He could see rogue from his position, on a balcony above the club's dance floor. He had taken to following her lately, obeying a strange compulsion he couldn't name.

She was dancing below, weaving her body through the crush of the Saturday-night crowd. Pulsing lights played across her pale skin, rendering the milky flesh crimson and yellow, green and azure. She was dancing with someone else. Someone who was not him. Someone who was hotter than him, in the same way a bonfire was hotter than a match. And it was. Pissing. Him. Off.

Dammit!

The other guy was tall and lean, built with long ropes of muscle. From what Joseph could make out, he had full lips, high cheekbones and flashing eyes, eyes that looked almost – red? Ear-length auburn locks, three small gold hoops in one ear and a short soul patch on his chin made the smirking man look like a pirate. Rogue was – smiling. Laughing. Enjoying his company. Joseph swore again, moving down a flight of twisting metallic stairs towards the dance floor.

" Allo, cherie" Remy smirked, his tall frame easily moving through the writhing crowds of _the saturnalia._

Rogue rolled her eyes, a slight smile playing across her full, purple-painted lips. Never pausing in her movements, she replied, "Hey, swamp rat"

"Looks like remy finally got yah t' go out wit' him, non?"

Rogue snorted disbelievingly " swamp rat, y' met meh at a club.fahve minutes ago. Ah am** celebratin'**. By **mahself**. Go **away****"**

Remy pouted, his dark red eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched her dance. None of the other girls he pursued put up such an amusing fight, or gave him half the challenge she did. He had met her 3 weeks ago, and the Cajun Casanova had made it his goal in life to get her to go out with him. It was almost ridiculous, the pull this woman seemed to have –

"But were would be de fun in dat, chere? Den y' would miss remy's company"

Shooting him a pointed look, rogue decided to ignore that. Seeing this, Remy decided to pursue a different topic of conversation.

"What're ya celebratin, anyway?"

Rogue looked up, and her eyes widened in shock. "Ah, shit", she hissed from between clenched teeth. Without explanation, she latched onto the sleeve of Remy's trench coat and began hauling him off the dance floor.

"_Que faites-vous?!"_ (What are you doing?) Remy snapped, surprised at her sudden harsh actions. "_S'échapper"_(escaping) she shot back, in perfect French, and despite his confusion Remy could feel his attraction for her get stronger.

"_De ce qui?"_(From what?) He asked, curious, trying not to stumble as she pulled him through the club's pressing crowds at a furious pace.

"Joseph". The name shot from between her lips like venom, drenched in toxic, malignant intent, and Remy decided it would be better not to ask. He followed her outside, blessing his quick reflexes, and sighed in relief as she slowed down. The cool evening air shocked them both after the _saturnalia_'s hot, sweaty atmosphere, throbbing lights and pounding, fast-paced music. Fat rain clouds drifted across the sky, throwing a patchwork of shadows across the faintly illuminated city street. Rogue hissed out a long breath, scanning the sidewalk, and her shoulders slumped in relief as she turned around – to find herself face to face with a very ticked off Joseph. "Ah, shit"

Joseph had to hold back a satisfied smirk when he saw he had caught rogue, even more so when she obviously thought she had escaped. The guy behind her was looking very disgruntled, and the 2 surveyed each other with raised eyebrows.

He was built like a fighter, Joseph noticed, all sinew and long strings of muscle. The dirty leather trench coat he wore hung around a lean, powerful body.

"And who are you?" without waiting for an answer, he turned to Rogue." honey, who is this?" the slap came out of nowhere, leaving a stinging red welt across his face.

"Ya got no right ta call me pet names, Joseph." She sneered.

Joseph growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Rogue matched him, shaking fists clenched at her sides. They stood close together. The damp air framed their bodies, both vibrating with fury. "Watch it, bitch!"He yelled, pulsing with rage, as he quickly raised a hand and brought it down to slap her.

Rogue saw the hand coming and moved out of the way, fast as thought. She had forgotten about Remy, her entire being concentrating on Joseph, on her fury, on making him pay. But then he was there, suddenly in front of her, knocking Joseph's hand out of the air as easily as one might swat down a fly. Silently, he pushed her behind him and moved toward Joseph. With one swift, fluid movement, he swirled around and socked the older, silver-haired businessman in the jaw. Joseph flew back, clutching his mouth in shock, and stared at remy with wide eyes.

"If der's one ting I absolutely will not abide, it's hittin' filles." Remy growled dangerously. "I don' know who y' are, an I don' wanna know, but if y' have any common sense at all' y' will get y' sorry ass away from _ma chiere_ before I break every bone in y' body"

"You had your turn, Joseph" rogue said quietly, moving to stand beside were he was lying limp on the pavement. She smirked, pure hatred shining in her wide, emerald- green eyes. Yah had yer chance an' ya blew it". Without waiting for a response from the groaning man, she walked up to Remy and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, swampy," she muttered. "Lets get outta here" .Remy, his eyes still dark with fury, didn't say a word. And together they walked out into the dark, misty evening


End file.
